


life and times

by NoviceWriter1888



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Other, Pureblood Lily Evans Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoviceWriter1888/pseuds/NoviceWriter1888
Summary: The life and times of people around severus snape WARNING: Implied/past mpreg, severe physical bullying,social climbing past underage sex,side-ocs  some long chapters





	life and times

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a novice writer so please have some patience with me. You can call me kate also if you have a wattpad follow on https://www.wattpad.com/user/NoviceWriter1888 for more read ahead unedited updates on this story I'll be forever editing this lol! 
> 
> phylarch in greek or phylarchus in latin is a Greek title meaning "ruler of a tribe", from phyle, "tribe" + archein "to rule".
> 
> In Classical Athens, a phylarch was the elected commander of the cavalry provided by each of the city's ten tribes.
> 
> In the later Roman Empire of the 4th to 7th centuries, the title was given to the leading princes of the Empire's Arab allies in the East (essentially the equivalent to "sheikh"), both those settled within the Empire and outside. From ca. 530 to ca. 585, the individual phylarchs were subordinated to a supreme phylarch from the Ghassanid dynasty  
> wikipedia

At 20 years old lily evans finds herself with an unwanted pregnancy only finding out moments ago she can't put the blame on anyone her and james were having sex without protection willingly. With the war against voldemort and his death eaters and just yesterday finding out with the whole order that gellert grindelwald escaped azkanban and his way to voldemort. So yeah! everyone was stress out and needed something to relieve it with. lily sighs gets up from the toilet comes out of the bathroom and walks in to the living room where james and his friends were hanging out and having drinks james looks up at her lily asks to talk to him privately she gives it to him straight that she's pregnant and she's not going to keep it and that she never wants to have kids james just looks at her gobsmacked after he collected himself and ask her what if he wanted it and that it's his kid too even tho james hated small children and the fact that true be told james potter was kind of selfish the only thing the cared about was having fun with his mates getting drunk and fucking. Lily looks at him smirks and tells him that he can go find someone else she's still not keeping it and then the fighting starts they screamed at each other for a good 3 hours after lily tells him she going for a walk to clear her head. At times like this lily really wants to talk to her friends but feels none of them really understood over the years of knowing her she remembers one who truly did and she dumped him for the people she has now she remembers him telling her and her sister about hogwarts and playing house dress up playing with dolls making flower crowns and she recalls being happy to find someone to play prince and princess with lily being the prince and her friend happily playing the role of princess lily remembers those light and beautiful days but she ended it all when she decides to go hogwarts her older sister petunia older by 1 year she recalls her sister telling their parents that she did not want to go hogwarts and that she get in ilvermorny that she want to go that school for long time lily recalls her parents worried faces but none the last let petunia go to ilvermorny. she remembers the busy floo station and her sister looking so happy she never saw her that happy before when they got to the american station petunia kiss and hug their parents goodbye and that the last she saw her petunia never came home even for the holidays she recalls her mother and father reading petunia letters from her first year at ilvermorny saying that she wants to stay alittle longer and that it will be good for her education their parents still worried but still said yes to her sister and then her sister's the 1st and 2nd place trophies and ribbons arrived. Trophies and ribbons that came from academic competitions to athletics and performing arts if that wasn't bad enough ilvermorny had this tradition of sending the guardians and the parents of their students reviews of the students progress ever 6 months the teachers writing to mr.and mrs. evans on how good of a student petunia is and how she's so hard working. lily recalls every letter all said the same thing about her sister over the years it get even worst when petunia got her first role in a stage play at 4th year lily remembers her mother and father reading the goods news over dinner when she was home for winter holidays. Petunia said in her letter that the play was an open casting call for all ages she said her role was a small supporting one and the play was a dramedy and it will premiere in the summer. Lily and her parents when here opening night before they went home petunia told lily and their parents that she was already doing auditions for other plays.... she got two more roles by the end of the summer.Mrs. evans collected the overwhelming positive reviews over the years about her older daughter's acting. Lily looks back on years at school when her sister become an even bigger star on stage and started auditioning for movies getting roles and roles one after the other and by the time petunia was 18 she was one of the muggle worlds biggest stars. lily starts to realize that the people at school and everyone at home started to only talk about her sister and her parents loved it they reveled in the fact now their on top of the small upper class social circle in cokeworth like they always wanted all because of petunia being a star. Mr. evans small shipping business get more clients and mrs. evans vintage store was getting more and more customers everyday the evans were on top of the world and if life could not get any sweeter they could finally afford a 5 bedroom house outside cokeworth where all of their new and dear upper middle class and upper class friends all lived and lily it wasn't like she didn't bask in the attention she got from her new social status. She started to notice it more the difference between her and her best friend his clothes his appearance basically everything about him didn't fit in her new social circle especially in school all her new friends all came from the same social class as her. lily slowly stopped relating to her best friend in the 2nd half of their 1st year at hogwarts lily started minimize their interaction both at school and at home. On the summer holidays before school starts again lily and her mother were having lunch in the evans backyard mrs. evans looks at her little girl tells her she's so proud of her on what she did. lily smiles but confuse on what her mother is saying lily asks her mother on what did she do that made her so proud mrs. evans responds by saying lily made so happy when lily stopped being friends with that severus boy and that the snape family were not good people and that mr.snape was a drunk and dead beat and what kind of mother let's her son wear blouses and run around looking so improper lily's mother also ads that her and lily's father were always nervous when the boy was in their old house and that they thought he might take something of value like her father's watches or her mother's jewelry or some of the family's vintage silverware and antique fine china. She's glad she raised lily to make the right choicest and what makes her even happier is that lily made real friends at school. It was early evening now lily sighs she's tired she remembers it all her fucked up childhood where her and sister were against pinned each other by every adult in their family but mostly by their parents now she knew why her sister was so happy to leave and find something better. She realize later on in life how they made her the star of family and make petunia sit in the background because of the sole reason she was the pretty and skinny one that her poor older sister overcompensated by building her confidence around by being the best at academics sports and playing piano singing and being the best at modern dancing and what freed her from their parents acting. she remembers their mother telling petunia was to fat she needed to go on a diet she recalls overhearing their father once telling mrs.evans that he was worried about petunia it was going to be hard to marry petunia off to a good pureblood family because she was little to plump and plain unlike lily. Lily stop listening after her father said her name and locked herself in her room nowadays the evans rarely saw their two children. Lily gets up looks at her phone it's still early she can still make it to the clinic to make appointment the nurse said they can schedule her in on monday lily smiles at the nurse tells her she's fine with that and that she'll see her next monday. lily comes in her apartment and her parents and lord potter are there sitting in her living room with james her mother stands up crying and hugs lily tells her she so happy for her. Lily looks at her mother she opens her mouth to tell her in the same fashion she told james about this and everyone in the room stood still like time stopped after she was done speaking to her mother mrs.evans broke down in tears. lily acted as if nothing ever happen and went to her bedroom she can still hear her mother sobbing to her father asking him where did she go wrong why did lily became this type of person. lily thinks to herself that she has no more fucks to give she knows her parents wanted her to marry james so they can up their status with the high born purebloods. she looks back on it they were a little to happy when they find out who was she dating at 14 they didn't even care that james potter was known to do reckless and stupid things and he never changed he still was that judgemental cruel and highly manipulative boy from hogwarts. Lily remembers all cruel things he did to their former classmates and schoolmates.....but also sev her best friend can she even call him that after all the things james and his friends did to him and that she ignore it in favor of being Lily evans the most beautiful girl in school with a movie star for sister and rich parents lily with truly perfect life with her picture perfect family and her gorgeous rich"prankster"boyfriend and all her perfect friends with equally picture perfect lives living in their expensive houses wearing their designer clothes'shoes and bags with their perfectly "effortless"hair and makeup and nails the truly envy of all. She protected that image she made herself and for what she has nothing no real relationship with her sister no real friendships she stares at herself in the mirror and feeling the guilt slowly building up in her throat how could she let them do that to him. She remembers 3 vs 1 fights that left sev with the healers for weeks she recalls the disgusting names they used to call him and the damaging rumors they spend about him. And the time in 5th year when james came in the common room bragging about how he saved the slimy fucker from a dementor that get in the school to his friends and teammates and on the last week of 6th year was where everything really escalated james and sirius with peter along with 4 other of their friends also from gyffindor. Everyone in their house was pissed that year not only they lost the house cup to slytherin and they also lost the last quidditch game of the year to hufflepuff or the "house of idiots and morons"as james and his friends liked to call them. After that james and his friends started to harassing the 5th and 6th year slytherins and some of 3nd and 4th year snakes. But on the Last 3 days of that year james and his friends wanted more they wanted to really blow off some steam they went out those last 2 nights found slytherin prefects and a few ravenclaw prefects and some of the hufflepuff prefects and beat the shit out of them it was a terrifying 2 days but no one said anything because they knew that the headmaster will turn a blind eye as always or make gyffindor the victims again. The last and final noon of that school year was the most tensed and fear filled afternoon severus snape was found that morning half alive in the school courtyard madam pomfrey and her healers quickly worked on the boy lily a few hours later heard from a classmate that madam pomfrey will move severus to St mungo's hospital. lily couldn't stop thinking about sev all summer after getting back from croatia with james and their friends drinking and partying the guilt away she went to see him but couldn't he was in intensive care only his mother was aloud to see him. The new and final school year finally came and more things came out about severus her friends dorcas and mary told her they heard from the girls that didn't go home that summer severus was not only severely beaten but stabbed 14 times in the stomach lily vaguely remembers seeing sirius and their friends playing with knives one morning in 5th year and laughing about how their going to find and finally get one of those disgusting fucks. severus never came back to school and a month later drop out of hogwarts and was never seen or heard of again after a few weeks later more things came to the light the whole student body was shock with the new information that severus snape was with child when the attack happen after hearing this she looked at her friends all of then looked hungry for more gossip Lily watches all her male friends from across the common room sirius and peter and with the rest of their friends all looking at remus lupin like they taught him a very valuable lesson but james on his favorite wingback chair looked very displeased his icy blue eyes look even colder now then ever before. lily goes back looking at remus she always thought that remus was the good one in james group of friends he never hurt anyone he never said anything bad about anyone he was a "good" prefect but remus never stopped james from hurting anyone and everyone knew remus was of james closest friends maybe that's why he never does anything to james as a prefect. lily wonders what happen between them and suddenly feeling tired lily says to her friends she was going to lay down for a bit before she gets to her dorm room she passes out and wakes up a day later when she opened her eyes she saw her friends and boyfriend james he played the caring and doting boyfriend card so will but both knew they only use each other for status and image even now as adults and everyone last of their friends knew about this because they do the same thing to each other. lily sighs siting in front of her mirror questioning herself how and when did she get this reckless she had that inbred freak seed in side of her. After questioning her life decisions the former head girl stands up and decides she can "fix" her life later after her monday's appointment starts to think about lighter things like what to wear how she's going to do her hair and makeup on monday there's a knock on her bedroom it's Lord potter asking if he can come in and talk lily hesitates but lets the man in. Lord Wallace of house potter was intimidating handsome man from his height to muscular build he looked better then most men in their 20s lily's father will never compare to this man both in intelligence and looks. Lord potter was divorce him and his ex wife lady euphemia of house fleamont they had an arrange marriage they were also 1st cousins an old practice from the high born pureblood families after him and lady euphemia had their first and only child they divorced with reasons that lord potter is still very much in love with his first lover and lady euphemia felt she already done her duty that her family requires of her. james was basically raised by nannies and a governess his parents give him what he wanted all the time so they didn't have to deal with him. After a few moments of silence the man sighs and ask if she knew how he felt about her lily only nods she knew how lord potter and lady euphemia didn't like her or parents and their social climbing ways she ask what he wanted to talk about lord potter sits and rest his forearms on his thighs looks right at lily it makes her feel uneasy. but just like how lily told james and her mother about the seed the man was straight to the point he tells that he needs her to give birth to the child and after she can sign away all her rights to the child and he'll give her enough money so she can get away from her parents and never see them again just like her sister. before she can even ask lord potter tells her it's because they made a mistake with james and says they'll give him his inheritance and then disown him after the child is born. lily was alot of things but stupid was not one of them she smirks she knows a good deal when she sees one tells the sliver fox his the one going to pay for everything from new clothes to the prenatal workouts and the high end spas every week lord potter tells her that she has a deal and a year later lily evans changed her name and left england and never came back and that same year james potter was disown.

Remus lupin just woke up from another nightmare again sits up turns his head looks out it's already light outside sighs and decides to get ready for the day the young 21 year old werewolf looks out at the sun rising he always thinks about him at this hour especially after a nightmare.Remus parks in front of the large brick hospital after everything that happen at hogwarts he decides to leave everything behind in his world for the muggle one but also to try find him lately his been making a few progress with his private investigator a half-blood named brian mask found some information on the snape family and what happen to them after severus stopped going to school but after tonight he'll know more but the private investigator he hired said he has more to tell him remus sighs and gets out of his car walks in the hospital greets his co-workers in this world he wasn't remus lupin high born pureblood wizard son of the house lupin in the muggle world he was Dr.adam erikson an Er doctor just a ordinary man with a good job he made sure not to draw attention to himself and live a normal life and have an ordinary routine wake up workout eat drive to work go home and check his emails repeat. After his second surgery that night remus smiles tells his co workers that his going home and have a good night. An hour lately remus get back to his apartment sit on his black large sofa with his laptop opens the email that his P.I send him and starts to read his P.I. brian mask tells him that a year after severus(or savvy as he used to call him)disappeared. Mr.snape and some of his co-workers died in a horrible factory accident and the company that own it paid off the families to the some of 2 million pounds each. mrs.snape moved them to london for her son to get full face and body reconstructive surgery and after a year of rehabilitation with a stroke of luck within the same year the long disinherited mrs.eileen snape received her inheritance from her younger brother the now Lord valentino of the house phylarchus and welcomed them back to the family. After reading half of the email the young doctor needs to take a break he needs a minute to get all his feelings out.The feeling of happiness that his savvy with all his bad luck finally something good happen to him and his mother but the feeling of horrible guilt and self-loathing that if he wasn't a coward that if he just stood up to james potter and told the fucker that his staying with severus and that sirius and him can go eat shit his savvy wouldn't need surgery on his face and body. After sobbing non-stop for 2 hours remus takes a deep breath and stands up walks to his modern kitchen make himself some tea a few seconds pass walks back to his sleek grey and black living room and continues to read. In the same year miss.eileen hired private tutors for her son to finish his education both muggle and wizard after miss eileen moved residence to a town in italy's mountainous northern region.Remus's P.I. continues that severus went on to attend University of Milan remus reads on his P.I. goes on by saying that he could not get close to severus to talk because his always surrounded by bodyguards but he did manage to get pictures of him from the far. Remus eyes widen he immediately clicked on folder to see his savvy face his eye started to water "He looks so good" remus thought looking at his savvy's face while he was laughing at something one of his guards said remus admiring his first and last loves face his pale skin looked healthy his jet black hair looked full and shiny his aquiline nose was no longer crooked from the years of abuse his misaligned jaw and teeth both straighten and fix his once skinny underweight body was now a healthy pear shape.The strawberry blonde haired doctor always thought that his love was a late blooming flower. Now that he blossom remus knew that he would not be the only man who wanted this classic gothic beauty remus thinks he needs to move fast he already knows that his former best friend is also trying to find severus. Remus knows james is still obsessed with his gothic beauty but the werewolf knew james potter well enough to know his also trying to find him. Remus lupin remembers all the things james potter did when they were still in school and still friends he remembers the 1st year at hogwarts just getting to know each other and just ignoring the fact that james was alittle weird james used to laugh or smile when someone got hurt or he would to dare their friends to do dangerous things. Now he recalls remus realize james was incredibly manipulative he controlled and molded remus and their other friends to his liking he made them all dependent on him so they never leave and when they try to leave....they got punish james made them do horrible and humiliating things. All those 7 years at hogwarts james potter ruled over the school with an iron fist either you loved or lusted after james but if you fought against him or broke one of his rules make sure your family has the money to get you of hogwarts but there's was one rule The ONE rule no one dares to break remus always warned the on-coming 1st years about it. 'Never ever under no circumstances that you touch look or speak to severus snape'

But james made an exception for remus in 4th year because slughorn told them that their partners that slughorn chosen for them will be with them until 7th year of course the look james gave slughorn almost made the old man piss his trousers but thanks to the old man that was the year remus lupin fell in love it took months for severus to believe him and when he did remus(remmi or just rem)he wanted to tell everyone that he was in love with severus snape he knew they knew if he did. James will not be kind he remembers when slughorn told them about their partners that night james told him with "a kind" smile and a hand on his shoulder he knows what will happen if he gets to close to the slytherin boy. Remus suddenly recalls his former friend and the fear that their poor classmates and schoolmates felt when they broke a rule especially the number one rule a ravenclaw 6th year prefect decides that he was not going to be afraid of some 4th year brat the 6th year prefect starts befriending severus that same 6th year prefect disappeared for a few days and came back beaten black and blue and had his friends turn their backs on him or the hufflepuff boy who was in the same year as them asked severus out in start of the year he came back the next day with a broken arm and leg another 4th year a slytherin girl who just brushed up alittle on severus had a nasty rumor about her spread that haunted her until the end of their school days the 4 boys from 7th year 3 ravenclaws and 1 slytherin that started to bully severus because of his looks and status in life those boys disappeared for 10 days and came back half alive and traumatized they were to scared to say who it was but every student in hogwarts knew who did it but no one said anything in fear the same faith will fell on them those incidents are why james potter became so infamous. And the fact in just his 2nd year of hogwarts james potter blackmailed half of the teaching staff and charmed the headmaster becoming his favorite pupil this is why he got away with alot of things and james also made house gryffinor his army and network of spies james potter had this thing about him it wasn't magic but james could make you feel so special just by looking or talking to you his good at making you feel that you're the most important person in his life and that feeling was addictive that's how he controlled them including remus but the only person that was immune to it was lily evans her and james were almost alike both highly manipulative both highly physically attractive both are good at making you feel special but lily was the one with alittle bit of mercy left in her they had rules between them james was not aloud to touch her friends and lily was not aloud interfere with james's fun and finally they both had to be discrete with the people they slept with. The king and queen of hogwarts had a reputation to up hold can't get caught with someone else now or that shiny reputation will go to shit. What remus still doesn't understand is why james felt the need to isolate severus why punish the people who hurt him when he did the same thing why did james need to hurt the few people who were good to severus it was like james needed to have him all to himself but later on remus found out why.Then 5th year was soon to come they spend the past year sneaking around hiding behind closed door and empty class rooms and the best part his love taught remus how to control his wolf severus told him that the idea of the werewolf being a disease was an out dated european idea and that some older cultures around the world saw it as a blessing they saw it as being one with nature but with all of this happiness the young lovers knew that it'll be bad if someone caught them but it'll be worst for severus that's why before the new school year came remus spend his last week of summer hoildays with his savvy so they can be alone and that was also the summer they both lost their virginity remus made sure that it was a happy memory for both of them so he booked a suit at a small low key hotel outside cokeworth thankful they didn't ask questions when severus got here he told him his mother knows he went back to school early their first night together was amazing and only thing they did for 4 days was eat and roll around in bed all day. When they got back to hogwarts same routine started again until james find out after being with severus remus tried to sneaked back in without the other prefects noticing him he rounded the corner and there he was. James with a smile on his face remus swallows the fear and smiles back ask him what's he going up so late james just gives him a terrifying grin the one he gives to the people who disobey him. James just looks at him with that grin the blue eyed boy playful rolls his eyes at his friend opens his mouth and says "remus you know why I'm here you broke my most important rule" james look down for a second and laughs "he calls you remmi what else does he call you" remus realize he had it wasn't going to let james potter hurt the boy he loves remus straighten up to his full height eyes flashing from hazel to bright red his fangs on display with his toothy grin replies back "that but most of the time he just calls me rem" the wolf just looks at him with red eyes adds "you can't have him prongs his mine" james just smirks and nods looks at a wolfed out remus "we'll see about that moony"..... weeks later severus was in a 3 vs 1 fight and then the rumors begin it became worst and worst everyday it was starting to take a toll on severus and their relationship after another week of severus being in the hospital wing remus walks right up to james in their common room ask "what the fuck do you want" james looks at the prefect smirks tells him they'll talk in private james walks in to their dorm room and sit on his bed "moony you know what i want i want you to say your sorry and that you'll leave him" remus hazel eyes widen "why the fuck do i have to say I'm sorry when i did nothing wrong" james looks up and smiles "because you took him from me and because he was mine in the first place" remus couldn't believe what he heard "you're fucking lost it prongs he'll never want to be with you all things you put him through and do i need to remind you that his in love with me and i love him back" james just laugh hysterically tilt his head to the side and looks at remus "oh! really remus but I wasn't the one who just stood by and watch severus get hurt or watch him go home to his abusive father and collect glass bottles or tin cans to sell to have some money so his mother doesn't have to worry about him eating when she's at work" james said calmly with a smile. Remus just looks at him"how did you know about those things?" james smiles wider "Moony don't you remember that i told padfoot and wormtail become lily's friends in 2nd year and of course we all know eventually I became lily and her parents one ticket to the top that's why lily and I have this rules between us I help her and her parents reach the top of pureblood high society and she in return doesn't question anything I do" Remus feeling light headed sat down on his bed remus knows there was no winning against james and the said boy just watches him still smiling. without looking up remus tells him "i don't want to know more I'll break up with him but please just leave him alone"james walks over and kneels in front of him puts both hands on remus's face with a gentle gaze and tells him"I will thank you for understanding remus I'll tell the lads''

Before james leaves remus ask him a question "james why do you hurt even the people who are kind to him" james turns look over his shoulder tells remus "it's because they'll hurt him eventually why wait for them to show their true colors when I can just him show what they really are" without saying anymore james was gone after a few weeks of severus being out of the hospital wing remus does the cruelest thing he ever done in his teenage life he just stops talking to severus he ignores him act like he doesn't exist. severus was heartbroken and confusion but he knows when his not wanted anymore it was like lily all over again but he didn't lose a friend this time he lost the person that he was in love with but out of being petty he did the same thing to remus the only time they interacted with each other was in potions. It was remus favorite day of the week monday they had potions he gets to see savvy and gets to touch to look without james and his band of tag alongs and ass kissers getting in the way. That was it their new routine remus waits for another monday and severus continues to ignores everyone and everything james keeps his promise of having everyone act as if severus doesn't exist. But just like that 5th year ended and summer holidays began james and lily with their friends were all going to croatia to party remus told sirius and peter that afternoon he'll pass"i don't want see you get drunk and get all fine asses and pusses thrown at you pads"him and peter laughing as remus messes with sirius's hair. sirius gasp and talks in a bad southern belle accent with a hand on his chest"Will sir i'm just so offended with you sir thinking that yours truly will fuck half of croatia I'm a lady i only plan to fuck the hot ones"remus and peter laughed harder as sirius pretends to pass out on his bed not a moment to soon james comes in to their red and gold dorm room and ask what's going on peter smiles at him and tells him like a good ass kissers that he is remus thinks about sirius plan to have sex on Zrce beach and party all night at the clubs and remus staying at school for the summer holidays james raises an eyebrow looks at him and asks "is that so moony what will you be doing here you're going to be bored'' sirius sits up and peter turns his head to remus "yeah! moony what are you going do here come with us" sirius said and peter nodding in agreement remus shake his no and tells them that "no thanks mates i'll stay here i want to prepare for the coming year" peter and sirius starts teasing about being mr. goody two shoes james just watches them not convinced about his strawberry blonde haired friend reason and the days that follows lily and james with their friends go off to croatia to have fun. remus ofcourse knowing james will have his minions keep an eye on him but remus did exactly what he said he was going to do. but what james and his minions didn't know was severus taught remus how to use muggle technology he bought himself and severus cellphones last summer so they can talk to each other on the phone he only used it late at nights or very early mornings remus texted him before bed and before remus's morning runs all of it read the same "i'm sorry and please take me back i'll do anything you want" it continued like that for the rest of 6th year until the last 2 months of 6th year when remus was pull in to an abandon class room on his prefect rounds the prefect knew who it was just by scent and all of his clothes started flying off and they made love on that class room floor after putting their clothes back on severus leaves without a word remus understood right away his savvy was testing him it continue like that severus pop up at random places pulls remus in they make love and remus loved hearing his flower moaning the name he called him "yes! remmi right there you make me feel so good". But their blissful dream had to end it was full chaos that morning remus was frozen in time when he saw his half alive flower being carried by the healers remus just stood in the middle of the large school hallway and then everything went black when he opened his eyes he was laying in his large bed turned his head it was already dark out he jumps alittle when he hears the door open it's james with a tray of food remus just stays still and watches james put the tray with legs on it safely infront of him he stares at the food it's just simple mushroom soup with bread and orange juice james waits for him to eat "I forgot to ask you how was your vacation'' said remus slowly eating the now head boy looked up "great we partied alot got drunk alot pads hooked up with alot of people" with a barely audible voice "why did you do that james I know you hated us being together but do you hate me this much you had to punish me this way" remus said with tears steaming down his face james could only stared at floor "it was the lads i didn't tell them to do that" james looks up from the floor only to see red eyes and large fangs "BULLSHIT! I will never understand your strange obsession with him james his done nothing to you but exist and not kiss your ass like everybody in this shit hole!"the head boy just stares at his very wolfed out prefect "you know I loved him first i'll love him forever" the head boy said "it makes my blood boil every time I think someone loves him more then me and will make him happy" james said while running his fingers thought his already unruly hair he continues by telling remus that "i tried moony i fucking tried forgetting about him drinking didn't help getting high off illegal potions didn't do jack shit fucking alot of older fit birds and pretty twinks didn't do much because i always end up fantasizing about him i'm always paranoid when i don't see him i'm pretty sure at this point he can make me do whatever he wants" the blue eyed boy sighed "it's a disease in my family you know" remus watches his now disheveled friend the food he bought remus long forgotten and put to the side james continues "all males in my family has this thing about us when we find our first love we don't love anybody else it's like their the only reason for our existence when i found him on that train i knew i had to have him but you know him remus he isn't going to take a liking to being own I was so mad at you for taking him from me. After that conversation remus and james stopped talking they stopped being friends everything went back to normal until a few weeks in to 7th year that sunday afternoon in the common room of his house remus lupin found out he was going to be a father. That was the day remus decides after graduation to leave everything behind start a new life and hopefully find his flower again.

After a few weeks of planning remus packed his bags took his passport and flew to milan


End file.
